Monster 1/2
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Something I came up with after 5 bottles of coke and a whole box of cookies.....It's a Monster Rancher /Ranma 1/2 crossover..please Read and Review


noneBusiness PlanOverview1   
MONSTER   
  
  
*The monster crew wonder endlessly around in a thick dry woods*  
  
Suzo:*Groans* I'm so hot.......donÆt we have any water left?  
  
Holly: Sadly no.....  
  
Holy brushes back her hair with a sweaty palm, as Tiger casts a glare at Hare  
  
Tiger: and that's because a certain member of ours drank all of our water supply  
  
Hare: And just who are you talking about!?  
  
Tiger: You know!  
  
Tiger and Hare growl at each other but was stopped before they could get into any real fight when Mouchie suddenly exclaimed  
  
Mouchie: WATER!!!!!  
  
Crew{expect Golem) WATER!?! WHERE!?  
  
Mouchie: Over there, Chi!!  
  
Mouchie pointed about a half a mile in front of them, a temple surrounded by thousands of springs  
  
Suzo: We must be dreaming!  
  
Hare: Then lets hurry before we wake up!!  
  
The group runs as fast as they can towards the temple and the springs. Tiger and Hare rush in first while Genki and the others slow down at the entrance.  
  
Holly: Hey look Genki, a sign  
  
Genki looks over at the sign Holly is pointing to.  
  
Genki: It's in Chiness.....I can't read a word of it.....But you know, something about this place seems really familiar........  
  
Suddenly out of no where a bald, weird looking Chinese man pops up infront of them.  
  
Chinese Man: This be cursed training ground known as Jusenkyo, many people come hear this time year  
  
Golem: Cursed?  
  
Holly: What kind of curse  
  
Genki: Jusenkyo.....Jusenkyo.....? I know I heard that name before but where.....??  
  
Chinese Man: If fall into one of many spring, turn you into whoever, whatever drown there last, very terrible curse.  
  
Genki: Now I remember!!! Just like Ranma !!! *Thinks* TIGER!! HARE!!!  
  
Genki skates towards his two friends as fast as he could while the rest of his friends watched him puzzled.  
  
Suzo: Ranma ? Holly what is a Ranma ?  
  
  
  
Tiger: Hare! Get your own spring to drink out of!  
  
Hare: No I want to drink out of this one! You go drink out of another one!  
  
Tiger: Grow up Hare!! I can drink out of any spring I want!!  
  
Hare: Oh yeah!?   
  
Tiger Yeah!!  
  
Genki: Guys stop arguing  
  
Genki tries and holds them apart with his hands  
  
Tiger: Go away Genki, this is between me and Hare!  
Hare: Yeah, step aside Genki!  
  
Genki: But there is something you really need to know about---  
  
Tiger: I said Move It!  
  
Tiger and Hare both tired of Genki delaying there fight gives him a push away from them and into one of the springs........  
  
Genki: *Cough* Urghh! I'm drowning!!!  
  
Tiger and Hare stop fighting and turn there attention to Genki.  
  
Hare: Hang on Kid!!  
  
Tiger We got ya!  
  
Hare grabs on of Genki's hands as Tiger begins to help pull him out by his shirt, but once they got Genki out of the spring there jaws opened in shock. Gasping for breath in front of them was a incredibly well-bulit red headed girl, her bang was much like GenkiÆs has been and red waves of hair falling to the middle of her neck.  
  
Tiger@Hare: GENKI!?!?  
  
Chinese man: Oh to bad, boy fall into spring of downed girl. Very Tragic legend, happen 200 year ago, young girl fall in spring and drown, now who ever fall in spring take body of young girl, very terrible curse.  
  
Holly: Genki!?  
  
Golem: Genki!?  
  
Suzo: Genki!?  
  
Mouchie: Genki, chi!?!?  
  
Female Genki: Wha---?? *looks down and sees her cheast* WAHHHHHHH!!! I'M A GIRL!!!!WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!*Begans to cry in an annoying high pitched wail*  
  
Everyone stares at Genki with swetdrops on there heads except Golem who being the kind monster as he is looked at Genki pitifully.  
  
Golem: Genki.....don't cry....  
  
Suzo: *Muttering* or should that be Genkai??  
  
Female Genki: YOU!!  
  
She growls, growing fangs as she turned towards Tiger and Hare who backed away fearfully.   
  
Female Genki: THIS---IS---ALL--YOUR--FLULT!!!!!YOU--AND--YOUR--STUPID--FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With her wide eyes burning she marched towards them,one hand holding up her now to bigger shorts.  
  
Female Genki: YOU WILL PAY, FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!!!  
  
Genki in rage pushes them both into two different nearby springs.  
  
Tiger: *Cough* *Cough* I can't get out of hear! Pull me up!!  
  
Chinese man: he fall into spring of drowned puppy, 300 year ago, puppy fall into spring and drown, now whoever fall in spring take body of puppy, very terrible curse..  
  
Holly: Genki!! Look what youÆve done!! Get Tiger out of that spring right now!!  
  
Female Genki: *Humph* It's his fault, look what he's done to me!  
  
Holly: Get moving Genki!!!!  
  
Female Genki: Heh,heh, Kay.........  
  
Genki pulls Tiger out of the spring and everyone cracks up as they stare at a poodle.  
  
Poodle Tiger: Woof! Woof! *Growl* Woof!{Ack! Genki, what kind of spring did you push me in!}   
  
Female Genki {somehow knows what Tiger was saying}: Heheheh!! Take a look at your reflection!!!  
  
Tiger looks at his reflection in the spring he fell in, and passes out.  
  
Hare: *Gulp* Come on!! GUYS!!! I'm drowning!! *Cough* HELP!!!!!  
  
Holly: *Gaspes* Hare!!   
  
Suzo and Mouchie run over to Hare and began trying to pull him out, but once Hare was pulled upward they slip and both fall into opposite springs.  
  
Holly: Oh No!!   
  
Golem: I...go..help..them..out  
  
Female Genki: WAHHHHHHHHH!!!! A CAT!!! HOLLLLLLLY HELP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Genki hides behind behind Holly trembling in fear.  
  
Holly:{swets}Your afraid of cats, Genki?  
  
Cat Hare: Meowwww!!!{ I'm A cat!!!}  
  
Chinese man: Ohh, looks like rabbit fall into spring of drowned cat, happen 300 year ago, puppy and kitty fight, both trip and drown in spring, very tragic legend yes?  
  
Holly: No.  
  
Suzo: Quack! Quack! {Help!Holly!}  
  
Mouchie: Onik! Onik! Squeal, Chi! {Genki, I feel wierd}  
  
both: Quack! Onik! Quack! Quack! Squeel! Oink!{ What happened to us!}  
  
Holly,Genki and Hare look over at Suzo and Mouchie and see a big fat Duck and little baby pig.  
  
Chinese man: Ohh, looks like they fall into spring of drowned Duck and pig very tragic legend...  
  
Holly: CAN YOU SHUT UP!!?!?  
  
Duck Suzo: Quack! Quack! Quack! {Holly, I don't want to be a duck!!}  
  
Pig Mouchie: Oiiiiiinkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!{Genki!! wahhhhhhhh!!!!}   
  
Female Genki: Aww, Mouchie, don't cry.  
  
Genki walks over to Golem and takes mouchie out of Golems hands as Holly takes Suzo out of the other large hand.  
  
Cat Hare:Meow! Meow! Meow! {There must be some way to change us back!!!}  
  
Female Genki: I know! I know! Hot water right!? That's what Ranma uses to change back!!  
  
Chinese man: yes, but the curse come back when contact you come with cold water, very terrible curse, can not go out in rain  
  
Suzo:{Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!?!?!?{ So you mean every time I get stuck in a rain storm or something I'll change back into a duck!?!?}  
  
Cat Hare: Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow meow? {So basically your saying that from now on that a splash of cold water will turn turn me into a Cat, Genki into a girl, Suzo into a duck, Mouchie into a pig and tiger---}  
  
Hare looks over at the still passed Tiger and begins to laugh hysterically.  
  
Female Genki:*Finshing up what Hare was saying} And that Hot will reverse the effect, but only until next time....Wahhhhhhh!!! I'm a Half boy, Half Girl Freak!!!!!!!Wahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Everyone sweats  
  
Chinese Man: I get hot water and you can contiue on way, yes?  
  
Holly: Good idea, I want to get as far away from this springs as possible, before anyone else falls in.  
  
Suzo: Quack........... {To late......}  
  
Groups turns around and notices Golem had tripped and fallen into one of the many springs and was changed into.....  
  
Chinese man: Ohh, he fall into spring of drown giant panda, very tragic legend, 400 year ago Panda fall into spring and drown, now whoever fall into spring take body of Giant panda, very terrible curse...  
  
Chinese man gets some hot water and changes the group back to normal.  
  
Genki: YEAH!! I'M A BOY AGAIN!!{Does a little dance}  
  
Everyone sweats.  
  
Holly: Well , at least we didn't have to fight against Moo......  
  
Suddenly Moo appears{In his ancient body} and steps on Chinese man.  
  
Moo: Mawahahaha!! I have come to destroy you so the Phoenix well never be found!! Mawhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Holly: I knew this was going to happen.  
  
Genki: You'll never stop us Moo! Were a team!!  
  
Mouchie: Yeah Chi!  
  
Golem: You will be punished for, the evil you have done....  
  
Hare: And for all the homes you have destroyed!  
  
Tiger; And for taking away my brothers life!!  
  
Holly: In the name of the moon I will punish you! {goes into Sailor moon pose }  
  
Group looks at her confused.  
  
Moo: And so you really think you can beat me?  
  
Genki: Duh! Can't you tell how strong we are by looking at us?  
  
Suddenly it begins to rain and the group changes back into there cursed forms.  
  
Holly: I knew that this would happen too....  
  
Tiger: Woof! Woof!! Woof! Bark! Growl!  
  
Mochie: Onik! Onik! Chi!!!  
  
Suzo: Quack...quack....quack....  
  
Golem: Bamboo.  
  
Moo: HAHAHAHHHAHAH!!*Giggle* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OH MY GOD THAT'S SO FUNNY!! HEHEHEHEHE!! I THINK I'AM GOING TO DIE BY LAUGHING TO HARD!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU THINK WEAK LITTLE BODIES LIKE THIS WILL STOP ME!? HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!  
  
Genki: Hey, Just because we look stupid does not mean we are weak or a afraid of you!  
  
Hare: Meow!{ Thta right!}  
  
Genki: Wahhhhhhhhh!! A cat!!   
  
Hides behind Holly trembling.  
  
Holly:* sweats * Why me?  
  
Meanwhile Moo is laughing so hard that he trips and fall into one of the springs.  
  
Ghost of Chinese man appears  
  
Ghost of Chinese man: Oh, evil guy with silly name fall into spring of drowned cow, very tragic legend, happen 100 year ago, cow fall into spring and drown now whoever fall in spring takes body of cow. Very terrible curse........  
  
Moo: Moo!!!Moo, moo, moo, moo.{ Damn!! Now I'm like one of those Pokemon{shudders} I can only say my name.}  
  
Genki: Well, um, I guess Moo is defeated........  
  
Holly: and we didn't even find the Phoenix yet.  
  
Ghost of Chinese man: Ohh, Now is time to show my true form  
  
Takes hot water and pours it on himself and he changes into the Phoenix  
  
Everyone: Wha----??  
  
Pheniox: During ancient battle, I fall into spring of drowned, Chinese man, very tragic legend, happen 800 year ago, Chinese man fall into spring and drown, very tragic legend. Now who ever fall into spring take body of Chinese man very terrible curse.  
  
Holly: Note to self, Hide all coke and cookies on Anime-Girl{aka:Mimi Sakura}, that way she wont write another Ranma 1/2 crossover.....  
  
The End!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Or you can dare to read, what happened after fic.....  
  
  
Holly:   
  
After the fic Holly gets a job as a butcher.   
  
Holly is chasing Moo{in cow form } with her dagger.   
  
Holly: Heheheheheh!!! Come hear Daddy, some nice people wants some roast beef.........  
  
  
Tiger:   
  
  
And everyone can see there favourite Tiger play a roll on the television series "Angle Anaconda" as Nanette's beloved Poodle   
  
Tiger:Woof, woof.......... { I'm going to kill the author. Death to author.......}  
  
  
Hare:   
  
  
Hare becomes the beloved kitten of little rich girl and her family who hunts rabbits.  
  
Little rich girl: Oh, you smell, Snowball{Hare's cat name} I'm going to give you a nice hot bath  
  
Hare: Meow? {Hot water?}   
  
Hare looks up at the rabbit heads and guns on the wall and remembers what this family does for a living.  
  
Hare: Meow{ Mommy}  
  
  
Golem:   
  
After the fic Golem dedicated the rest of his life to making little children happy,  
  
Little Boy: Lookie mommy, they have a Giant Panda at the Zoo this year!   
  
  
Mouchie:   
  
Mouchie is now rich and famous after playing the starring roll in the Movies "Babe" and "Babe: pig in the city"  
  
  
Suzo: Mysteriously vanish outside Matthew's and Lilly's house. When Holly went over to look for him, both of the old couple said they had not seen him anywhere, and had offered her to stay for supper because Lilly was cooking her famous "Duck Stew"  
  
  
Genki: And the star of are show met and fell in love with a girl named Ruri, who changes into a boy whenever she is splashed by cold water. They later on get married, and live a long happy life together, but they do have some problems every now and then.........  
  
Ruri: Genki I'm pregnet  
  
Genki:{in girl foarm} I'm pregnet too!  
  
Ruri: How did that happen?  
  
Genki: Well, remember that night we wanted to do something a little reversed ?   
  
Ruri: You mean when I was the boy and you was the girl....?  
  
Genki: Yeah.  
  
Ruri: *Smiles* I'm going to be a mother and a father!{starts jumping in joy}  
  
Genki: Yeah!!! Me too!!!!{ starts jumping around too}  
  
  
And So This ends are story with a happy ending.......  
  
  
  
Unless!  
  
You  
  
Want  
  
To  
  
Read  
  
What  
  
Happened  
  
To   
  
the poor, poor Chinese man......  
  
But, I'll leave THAT, for the Squeal!!! : )  
  
Monster Rancher Characters: KILL ANIME-GIRL BEFORE SHE WRITES THE SQUEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Monster Rancher Character run towards Anime Girl with weapons except for Genki and Yuri  
  
  
Yuri: You can't kill her!  
  
  
Genki: If you do, she can't write the squeal and our babies will never be born!   
  
  
Yuri: And I will no longer exist! I'll just be a long forgotten Fan Fic character!!  
  
Anime-Girl: See that's right, you can't harm me : ) Genki says so.  
  
Holly: That's true, but I can do this....  
  
Holly pushes Anime Girl into a cursed spring.  
  
Ghost of Chinese man: Oh, she fall into spring of drowned Teletubie, very tragic legend, 200 years ago Teletubie fall into spring a drown now whoever fall into spring take body of Teletubie, very terrible curse..........  
  
  
THE REAL END!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
